Sports Night Season 3
by Biggy734
Summary: This is merely one fan's interpretation of how season three would have gone. Follow your favorite Sports Night characters through the trials & tribulations of work and life.
1. Return From Exodus

****

Sports Night episode 3.1: "Return from Exodus" - Mythical Airdate: October 11, 2000

__

Open on the Sports Night set, Mike Greenwey and Bobbi Bernstein are sitting at the desk 

Mike: "...and we thought you should know that."

Bobbi: "That's all for us. It's been a great month, but all things must come to an end."

Mike: "Dan and Casey will be back with you on Sunday, so, for Bobbi Bernstein, I'm Mike Greenwey, and you've been watching Sports Night."

Bobbi: "Good night."

__

We pull back from the desk to see the credits rolling on a monitor

Dave: "We're out."

Natalie: "Good show everybody."

__

Cut to the control room, Natalie is in Dana's usual chair, Jeremy is in Natalie's, and Kim is in Jeremy's. All three take off their headsets. The crew in the front, Elliot, and Kim all begin to clear out as Natalie stands up and clasps the back of her chair.

Natalie: "Well...that's it."

__

Jeremy stands up and grabs a packet of paper

Jeremy: "Yep..."

Natalie: "One full month at the helm and now its back to being a sidekick."

Jeremy: "Natalie..."

Natalie: "I'm just sayin'..."

Jeremy: "You're just saying what?"

Natalie: "Nothing."

Jeremy: "Okay."

__

Jeremy walks out of the control room and into the studio, Mike and Bobbi have left and the camera crew is wrapping up as Kim walks through, looking at her watch

Kim: "Camera wrap...12:03."

__

She keeps walking as Jeremy comes up to the desk and grabs the scripts that were left behind. He turns to walks off as Natalie comes out of the control room.

Natalie: "Jeremy, all I'm saying is I've been doing the same thing for the last 3 years now, I'm ready for something more. I'm back to being a sidekick."

Jeremy: "You're not a sidekick and you know it."

Natalie: "Dana, Dan, and Casey got to go to the Olympic Games, Jeremy, that should have been me. You know how much I wanted that, and instead I got stuck back here."

Jeremy: "Well, thanks for that."

__

Jeremy starts to walk off

Natalie: "That's not what I meant and you know it."

__

He turns back around

Jeremy: "I know what you meant, but I'm telling you, you have a great job, you do it well, you like your co-workers, you've got me, what more do you want? Furthermore, not less than 4 months ago we were all wondering what our future held for us. We're sitting here, in the Sports Night studio; a place we didn't think would even exist anymore. You've run the show for a month; you're going to get to do it again down the road. Why can't you just be happy?"

__

Natalie stops to think about this, then a small smile comes over her face

Jeremy: "What?"

Natalie: "I think you might be right."

Jeremy: "It wouldn't be the first time."

__

Natalie rolls her eyes

Jeremy: "Listen, we're off tomorrow, Sunday the whole crew will be back together. If you ask me, this is a cause for celebration."

Natalie: "Really? What did you have in mind?"

Jeremy: "Well, actually, I made a couple of calls and, well, guess who's going to Lot 61?"

__

Natalie's eyes light up

Natalie: "You're kidding me!"

__

She hugs him

Natalie: "Why did I ever break up with you?"

Jeremy: "I broke up with you."

Natalie: "Knock it off."

__

They both smile

Jeremy: "You got it."

__

She grabs his hand and they walk off as the show fades to commercial

****

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

__

Open on the Sports Night newsroom, there are several different football games on the different monitors, indicating it is a Sunday. There are staffers walking around, notes being exchanged, etc. We then pan around to a hallway as Dan and Casey both come walking down, in coats. They both walk into the newsroom, without saying a word, and then Casey extends his arms

Casey: "My home!"

__

Kim and Elliot hear this, look up, and both smile.

Kim: "You guys are back!"

Elliot: "Hey Casey, Dan...how are things going?"

Dan: "Well, as of this exact moment, things are officially once again great."

__

Dan and Casey both walk into their office and remove their jackets. Casey hangs his up as Dan throws his on the couch.

Casey: "Exactly as we left it. Our home away from home...man, it's so good to be back."

Dan: "One month in Sydney, Australia..."

__

Dan shakes his head as he sits down at his desk.

Casey: "It was great."

__

Casey sits down at his desk

Dan: "It _was_ great. But..."

Casey: "It's not our home."

Dan: "Exactly, my friend. One month in Sydney was great, sure, but 12 months in the CSC studios, well, it may sound crazy, but it doesn't get much better."

Casey: "I couldn't agree more."

__

Casey turns on his computer when the door opens and in walks Jeremy

Dan: "Jeremy! It's great to see you!"

__

Dan jumps up and hugs Jeremy as Casey looks on, bewildered. Dan breaks the embrace with a big smile on his face as Jeremy looks just a little confused.

Jeremy: "Now, don't get me wrong Dan, it's great to see you too, but a hug?"

Dan: "It was a gesture."

Casey: "Ah yes, a gesture, I know them well."

Jeremy: "Well, listen, I just stopped by to let you know that the Denver game..."

Dan: "Jeremy, we just spent a month in Sydney, Australia."

Jeremy: "That's right."

Casey: "And now we're back."

Jeremy: "Again, you're correct."

Dan: "We were there, and now we're here. We've come home, my good man, a return from exodus."

Jeremy: "A return from exodus?"

Dan: "That's right."

Casey: "An exodus is a large number of people leaving an area."

Dan: "Right..." Jeremy: "So how is you coming back from Australia mark a return from exodus?"

Dan: "Well, we left right?"

Jeremy: "Yes...three of you."

Dan: "Large enough for me...and now we're back, right?"

Casey: "That we are."

Dan: "So, there you have it."

__

Jeremy looks at Casey, who shrugs

Jeremy: "Ya know, I must admit, it really is good to have you guys back."

Dan: "A return..."

Casey and Jeremy: "from exodus!"

Casey: "We know."

Dan: "That's all I'm saying."

Casey: "So, the Denver game?"

Jeremy: "Right..."

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

Cut to Isaac's office, he's sitting at his desk, looking through some paperwork, when there's a knock at his door.

Isaac: "Come on in."

__

The door opens and in walks Dana, Isaac smiles and stands up.

Dana: "I'm back!"

Isaac: "I can see that."

__

He walks around the desk and they hug. Isaac then walks over and sits down on his green chair in the corner as Dana can't stop smiling.

Isaac: "I take it you're happy to be back?"

Dana: "Of course I'm happy to be back, this is my life Isaac! It's Sports Night and I'm back!"

Isaac: "I can see that."

Dana: "Aren't you happy to have me back?"

Isaac: "Of course I am."

Dana: "You don't seem happy."

Isaac: "I hugged you, didn't I?"

Dana: "Well..."

Isaac: "Do I normally do that?"

Dana: "Well, no."

Isaac: "So..."

Dana: "I see your point. So, how did things go while I was gone?"

Isaac: "Actually, they went great, Natalie did a wonderful job."

Dana: "I knew she would, didn't I tell you she would? I told you she would Isaac. I stood here and I said..."

Isaac: "I got it Dana. In fact, to be honest, we couldn't even tell you were gone."

__

Dana looks surprised by this

Isaac: "I'm kidding."

__

She smiles, half-heartedly

Dana: "I know..."

Isaac: "What's on your mind Dana?"

Dana: "Well, it's just that..."

__

She fades off and stands there, looking worried, Isaac stands up and puts his arm around her

Isaac: "Listen to me Dana, I know what's wrong and I'm telling you, don't worry about it. You've done a great job here, you're going to continue to do a great job here. Sure, you were gone for a month, and I'm not going to deny that the show didn't really miss a beat..."

Dana: "Didn't miss a beat? Isaac, we're up 5 tenths across the board. We've gained 5 tenths and I wasn't here."

Isaac: "Is that what this is about?"

Dana: "No...of course, that's what this is about! We gain 5 tenths while I'm gone? What does that say about me Isaac? What does that say about Natalie?"

Isaac: "That Natalie does a better job than you?"

Dana: "Isaac!"

Isaac: "Again, I'm kidding. Listen, it was a natural progression, we've got a bigger budget, we've got better graphics, we were making a move all summer, the fact that our biggest jump came while you were gone is merely a coincidence."

Dana: "Will the network see it that way?"

Isaac: "Dana, Calvin Trager has more confidence in you than he does anyone else on this entire staff and you know that. Casey and Dan were gone during the ratings surge too, do you think he's going to replace them?"

Dana: "Well, no."

Isaac: "So..."

Dana: "I'm worried about nothing aren't I?"

Isaac: "Not exactly something new for you is it?"

__

Dana stomps her foot and smiles

Dana: "I'm leaving now."

Isaac: "Close the door on your way out."

__

She begins to walk out and then stops and turns around

Dana: "I'm back!"

Isaac: "I can see that."

__

She smiles and then shuts the door as Isaac smiles and chuckles to himself and we fade to commercial

****

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

__

Open on Natalie and Dana sitting in Dana's office. Dana is in her chair, Natalie is on the couch

Natalie: "So, things went well in Sydney?"

Dana: "It was great. The reports went well, didn't you think the reports went well?"

Natalie: "I did."

Dana: "And the special coverage..."

Natalie: "That's not what I was talking about."

Dana: "What do you mean?"

Natalie: "I mean how were things with you and Casey."

Dana: "Natalie, don't start that again."

Natalie: "Well, you can't help but notice Dana. You're not seeing anyone, Casey's not seeing anyone..."

Dana: "How do you know I'm not seeing someone? Maybe I met a guy in Sydney..."

Natalie: "You would have told me."

Dana: "Maybe not, maybe I'm trying to keep it a secret."

Natalie: "You're not."

Dana: "How do you know?"

Natalie: "You'd have told me."

Dana: "It's a secret Natalie!"

Natalie: "You STILL would have told me."

__

Dana thinks about this

Dana: "I guess you're right."

Natalie: "So, I'm saying, you're not seeing anyone..."

Dana: "Natalie, I don't want to talk about it."

Natalie: "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

Dana: "Oh...I don't know...work?"

Natalie: "Okay, fine, but you know what this is going to lead to."

Dana: "What are you talking about?"

Natalie: "It's just a matter of time before Casey..."

Dana: "Natalie..."

Natalie: "What?"

Dana: "I'm thinking about asking Casey out again?"

Natalie: "I knew it!"

Dana: "Natalie...help me out here."

Natalie: "What? You know how Casey feels about you, it's been a long time, he's going to say yes."

Dana: "I'm not so sure."

Natalie: "Why not?"

Dana: "I don't know."

__

Cut to a transitional exterior shot of New York

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

open on the Sports Night studio, Dan and Casey are sitting at the desk

Dave: "Thirty seconds live."

Casey: "Thirty seconds live! That's what I like to hear."

Dan: "Look at this Casey..."

Casey: "Look at what?"

Dan: "Where are we?"

Casey: "Home."

Dan: "That's right, we're home. We were there, but now we're here."

Casey: "Hard to believe."

Dan: "This is it Casey, we're back, we've returned."

Casey: "From exodus?"

Dan: "From exodus."

__

They give each other five and then adjust their earpieces as we pull back to see the VTR intro end on the monitor

Casey: "Good evening, from New York City, I'm Casey McCall, alongside Dan Rydell. Those stories plus, we'll take you to Dallas, where the Cowboys were snake-bit against the Cardinals."

Dan: "We'll take you to Detroit, where the Lions lost their roar, and we'll take you to Cincinnati where the Bengals were, well, the Bengals. All that coming up after this, you're watching Sports Night on CSC, so stick around."

Dave: "We're out. 90 seconds back."

__

Cut to a transitional exterior shot of New York

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

open on the Sports Night desk again.

Casey: "That's all the time we have, so, for Dan Rydell, I'm Casey McCall, and you've been watching Sports Night."

Dan: "Good night everybody."

Dave: "We're out."

__

Dan and Casey unhook themselves and then walk through the back of the set and begin walking towards their office

Dan: "So, have you explored your options."

Casey: "I've thought about it, yes."

Dan: "Well, I'm saying, the time is right."

Casey: "I've heard this before."

Dan: "Yes, you have, but this time, I think I'm right."

Casey: "You mean, as opposed to all the other times you thought it was time and we're wrong?"

Dan: "Exactly."

Casey: "I'm not sure you're right."

__

They walk into their office, Casey walks over and sits down on the couch as Dan shuts the door and then pulls up a chair and sits in front of him.

Dan: "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Casey: "Well, let me see..."

__

The door opens and in walks Dana

Dana: "Dan, can I talk to Casey?"

__

Dan looks at Casey and points to his watch

Casey: "Yeah..."

Dan: "I'll see you guys later."

__

Dan walks out of the office, shutting the door behind him

Casey: "So."

Dana: "Yeah." 

Casey: "You wanted to see me?"

__

Casey stands up, facing Dana.

Dana: "Uh, yeah, right...well, listen Casey. It's been a long time since, well, since Pixley, and I've been thinking...well...I've been thinking about when I asked you out and you told me to ask you another time."

Casey: "Yeah..."

Dana: "Well...I'm asking." Casey: "Actually, you didn't ask at all."

Dana: "Casey!"

Casey: "Okay, you're asking."

Dana: "And?"

Casey: "Well, Dana, to be honest, I'm not sure you're ready. In fact, how about you date some other men first and ask me again in six months?"

__

Dana looks taken aback by this as Casey smiles

Casey: "It was joke!"

Dana: "It wasn't funny."

Casey: "Okay..."

Dana: "I'm serious Casey, that wasn't funny."

Casey: "Okay, I'm sorry, so, you're asking?"

Dana: "Now? No, I'm not."

Casey: "Dana?"

Dana: "I'll see you later."

__

Dana walks out of the room as Casey just stands there, shocked, Dan walks back in, looking confused

Dan: "She didn't look too happy Casey, what happened?"

Casey: "It was a joke..."

__

Casey slowly sits down on the couch as Dan looks back at Dana walking away and we fade to black

--

"Sports Night" is the creation of Aaron Sorkin and the writer of this story has no affiliation to him, nor to Touchstone Television, ABC, Disney, or anyone else for that matter.


	2. Best Laid Plans

****

Sports Night episode 3.2: "Best Laid Plans" - Mythical Airdate: October 18, 2000

_Open on Anthony's. Dan and Casey are sitting in a booth; Casey is leaning back against the wall with his legs up on the seat itself, looking frustrated. Dan is holding a glass, looking bored._

Casey: "All I'm saying is it's been a week."

Dan: "It's been nine days."

Casey: "Fine, it's been nine days, wouldn't you think she'd be over this by now?"

Dan: "Casey, how many times do we have to go over this. Every other minute you ask me if I think Dana would be over this by now and what do I say?"

Casey: "You say that you would think so."

Dan: "I say I would think so."

Casey: "Yes."

Dan: "So, you see my point here?"

Casey: "That I should stop asking you?"

Dan: "Now we're getting somewhere."

__

They both sit there, silent. Dan takes a drink; Casey shakes his head and then turns, facing Dan.

Casey: "It's just that...wouldn't you think she'd be over this by now?"

__

Dan sighs audibly

Dan: "Casey, listen to me. You screwed up."

Casey: "I made a joke Dan."

Dan: "Well, I'm not saying it was the worlds most colossal error. I'll admit that I don't see what the big deal is, but my opinion doesn't really matter. All I'm saying is you screwed up, she got upset about it, and you can't change that by sitting here and talking to me."

Casey: "So, you think I should do something?"

Dan: "I don't know what I think Casey. In fact, I don't even want to think. Ya know? It's been the same thing for the last three years with you two and, I've gotta be honest, I'm a little tired of it."

Casey: "Oh yeah, Dan, I'm loving it over here."

Dan: "Well, ya know, you do always seem to find a way to keep it going."

Casey: "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Dan: "Everything. Nothing. I don't know. All I'm saying is this...every time it looks like you and Dana are about to get together, one of you two do something to screw it up. Now, maybe, just maybe, that's..."

Casey: "A sign? Don't start with that Danny."

Dan: "Casey, I'm just sayin' that maybe you should give it up."

Casey: "Give it up? Oh, okay, that's one hell of an idea. I think I'll do that. I'll just spend the rest of my life knowing that there's a woman I love and I can't do anything about it."

Dan: "Sounds familiar to me."

__

Casey stares at Dan, confused, then it hits him.

Casey: "Rebecca?"

Dan: "Rebecca. And ya know what Casey? You don't see me sitting around whining and moaning about it do ya?"

Casey: "No, no I don't."

Dan: "So, I'm just sayin'..."

Casey: "Well, you're wrong. Yeah, you let Rebecca go..."

Dan: "I didn't LET her go Casey. I made a decision, I made a judgement based on other circumstances, circumstances that never fully developed and I've got to live with that every damn day for the rest of my life."

__

Casey just stares at Dan

Dan: "I guess I see your point."

Casey: "Thank you."

__

Dan looks at his glass and then lightly pounds the table and looks up

Dan: "So, clearly, you need a plan."

Casey: "Clearly."

Dan: "So, what is it?"

Casey: "I'm not good with plans."

Dan: "I remember."

Casey: "So..."

Dan: "You have no plan."

Casey: "None whatsoever."

Dan: "Well, there's always Napoleon's plan."

__

Casey faintly smiles

Casey: "That there is."

__

Casey thinks for a second, then looks at Dan.

Casey: "How about you?"

Dan: "How about me what?"

Casey: "What's your plan?"

Dan: "Plan for what?"

Casey: "Rebecca."

Dan: "Casey..."

Casey: "Dan, you just said, not two minutes ago, how you felt about her. She's back in New York. She's back downstairs. I mean, hell Dan, she's back in her office. We've been back now for nine days and you haven't even went to see her?"

Dan: "Casey, I don't..."

Casey: "All I'm saying is if I need a plan, you need a plan."

Dan: "I have a plan."

Casey: "Oh?"

Dan: "It's Napoleon's plan."

__

Casey shakes his head, then chuckles

Casey: "So, here we are, two grown men, two famous..."

Dan: "Semi-famous." Casey: "Two semi-famous television anchors, both with women we love and yet, we sit here...doing nothing."

Dan: "Napoleon would be proud."

Casey: "I believe he would be Danny. I believe he would be."

__

They both smile briefly and then Dan looks down at his drink and sighs again

Dan: "I need another drink."

Casey: "Right behind you."

__

They both stand up and head towards the bar as we fade to commercial

****

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

__

Open on the editing room, Natalie is sitting at the computer, working on tape as Dana paces behind her.

Natalie: "What do you think about this?"

Dana: "What?"

__

Natalie pauses and then points at the screen

Dana: "Oh...right. (pause) That looks good."

Natalie: "Really?"

Dana: "Natalie, I don't know what to do about this."

Natalie: "Well, I could always use another clip."

Dana: "I'm not talking about that."

Natalie: "I know."

__

Dana sits down on the couch as Natalie turns around in her chair, facing her.

Dana: "You know I don't like Casey being mad at me."

Natalie: "Casey isn't mad at you."

Dana: "Yes he is Natalie..."

Natalie: "No, he's not. You're mad at him."

Dana: "Well...whatever...I don't see the difference."

Natalie: "The difference is all the difference Dana, you're mad at him."

Dana: "So?"

Natalie: "Stop being mad at him!"

Dana: "I'm not mad at him Natalie."

Natalie: "I know...but he thinks you are."

Dana: "Why?"

Natalie: "Because you're acting like you are."

__

Dana shakes her head

Dana: "I know."

Natalie: "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Dana: "I don't know."

Natalie: "Wait, let me make sure I have this straight. You're mad at Casey...except you're not mad at Casey, you just want him to think you're mad at him."

Dana: "Right..."

Natalie: "And there's no reason behind this?"

Dana: "Well, I WAS mad Natalie, I was mad at him for making fun of me."

Natalie: "Because he told you should date other men for six months?"

Dana: "Right."

Natalie: "What's the big deal about that?"

Dana: "I don't know."

Natalie: "You don't know in retrospect?"

Dana: "No, I don't know now, I didn't know then. I don't know why it made me mad Natalie, it was a perfectly good shot, he was clearly kidding around, and yet, for some reason, I suddenly didn't want to see him anymore."

Natalie: "And now?"

Dana: "I still don't. I don't understand it Natalie. Before I went in his office, all I could think about was Casey, all I could think about was how we'd finally get to go on our first date. And now...well, now, I don't even know anymore."

Natalie: "I'm confused."

Dana: "So am I."

__

The door opens and Jeremy sticks his head in.

Jeremy: "Hey Dana."

Dana: "Oh...hey Jeremy."

__

He turns to Natalie

Jeremy: "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Natalie: "Well, I'm talking to..."

Dana: "Go."

Natalie: "Are you sure?"

__

Dana feigns a smile and nods

Dana: "Yep."

Natalie: "Okay, I'll see you later."

__

Natalie leaves with Jeremy as Dana just sits there staring into space and then we cut to Natalie and Jeremy walking through the studio.

Natalie: "So, what's up?"

Jeremy: "Well, actually, a lot."

__

She stops Jeremy in front of the anchor desk

Natalie: "Like what?"

__

Jeremy digs in his pocket and pulls out a folded up envelope.

Natalie: "What is that?"

Jeremy: "It's a letter."

Natalie: "From who?"

Jeremy: "Rebecca...it's a love letter...I think."

__

Natalie stares at Jeremy

Jeremy: "To Dan! A letter to Dan from Rebecca."

__

He puts the envelope back in his pocket

Natalie: "Oh! Okay...well...wait, Rebecca is passing notes to Dan through you?"

Jeremy: "It looks that way."

Natalie: "How old are we again?"

Jeremy: "Tell me about it."

Natalie: "Okay, so, you've got a note from Rebecca to Dan, what's the big deal?"

Jeremy: "It's no big deal."

Natalie: "Well, then why did you need to see me."

Jeremy: "I don't know, I just thought I should share it."

Natalie: "Well...okay then. I'll see you later."

__

Natalie starts to walk off

Jeremy: "I don't want to give it to him." 

__

Natalie stops and turns back

Natalie: "What?"

Jeremy: "I'm saying I don't want to give it to him. That's the big deal."

Natalie: "It's to Dan, Jeremy, you have to give it to him."

Jeremy: "Do I?"

Natalie: "Yes, you do."

Jeremy: "See, I think you're wrong. Dan is my friend, Dan is my good friend, and I know how this is going to end up."

Natalie: "No, you don't."

Jeremy: "Yes I do! It's going to end up the same way everything ends up around here and that's not good. I don't want to see Dan get hurt again and if I give him this letter than he will get hurt again, rest assured of that. And ya know what? It would be my fault. It'd be my fault because I gave him the letter in the first place. A letter I could just as easily take right over to that trashcan and throw away. In fact, now that I think about it..."

__

Jeremy starts to walk over to the trashcan

Natalie: "Jeremy, you can't do that and you know it. Give it to Dan..."

Dan: "Give what to Dan?"

__

Natalie and Jeremy both turn around, startled, as Dan comes walking in

Natalie: "Oh, hey Dan."

Dan: "Hey Nat...give what to Dan?"

__

Natalie looks at Jeremy, who looks at the trash, then to Dan. He then pulls the envelope out of his pocket and slowly hands it to Dan. He takes it and looks down at it

Dan: "What's this?"

Natalie: "It's from Rebecca."

__

Dan looks up at Natalie

Dan: "Seriously?"

Jeremy: "She gave it to me earlier today."

Dan: "Oh...well...okay. Listen, I gotta go."

__

Dan walks, almost runs, off as Jeremy turns to Natalie.

Jeremy: "I've got a bad feeling about this."

__

Cut to a transitional exterior shot of New York

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

Open on the Sports Night studio, Casey is sitting at the desk, looking over his script and making brief notes.

Casey: "Hey Natalie."

Natalie (over intercom): "Yeah Casey?"

Casey: "Where's Dan?"

__

Cut to the control room, Natalie looks at Dana

Natalie: "Where is Dan?"

Dana: "I haven't seen him."

Natalie: "Jeremy?"

__

Jeremy just shrugs and shakes his head no as Elliot walks in the control room.

Elliot: "Hey guys, where is Dan?"

Natalie: "We don't exactly know."

__

Isaac then walks in the control room

Isaac: "Jeremy, I need to see you after the show."

__

Jeremy looks surprised

Jeremy: "Why?"

Isaac: "After the show...hey, Dana?"

Dana: "Yes, Isaac?"

Isaac: "Where's Dan?"

Dana: "We don't know."

Isaac: "You don't know!? Dana, we've got a show..."

Dana: "I know Isaac, I'm handling it."

Isaac: "I'm going to walk back to my office now. When I get there, I expect to see our show and I expect to see Dan anchoring our show."

Dana: "You and me both."

__

Isaac walks out as we cut back to the anchor desk

Casey: "Natalie?"

__

Cut back to Natalie

Natalie: "We don't really know Casey."

__

Cut back to Casey, looking surprised

Casey: "I haven't seen him in about 4 hours, I had to write his script for him, he's just up and disappeared?"

__

Cut back to the control room and an over the shoulder shot behind Natalie, Dana, and Jeremy. We can still see Casey on the monitors

Dana: "It's beginning to look that way."

Casey: "Well, should we call out a search party? I mean, we do have a show to do tonight."

__

Dana turns to Elliot and Kim

Dana: "Go look for Dan."

Dave: "We're live in 30 seconds Dana."

__

Cut back to the studio as in walks Dan, fully dressed for the broadcast

Casey: "You can call off the search party."

Dana (over intercom): "You know where he is?"

Dan: "I'm right here."

__

Dan sits down

Casey: "I wrote the script..."

Dan: "Good."

Casey: "Where were you?"

Dan: "I don't want to talk about it."

__

Dan takes a deep breath as we cut back to the control room and Jeremy looks at Natalie, who shrugs.

Cut back to the studio as we pull back to see the opening VTR sequence ending on a monitor and it cuts to the studio

Dan: "Good evening, from New York City, I'm Dan Rydell, alongside Casey McCall. Those stories plus, we'll take you to Columbus where the Buckeyes bounced their quarterback."

Casey: "We'll take you to College Station where the Aggies made a major announcement and we'll go around the NHL with all the scores and highlights. All that coming up after this, you're watching Sports Night on CSC, so stick around."

Dave: "We're out. 90 seconds back."

__

Dan unhooks himself and walks back through the back of the studio. Casey sees this and does the same. We cut back behind the set where Dan is getting coffee

Casey: "Where did you go?"

Dan: "Casey..."

Casey: "Dan?"

Dan: "After the show."

Casey: "All right, let's do our show."

Dan: "Right."

__

Dan grabs his coffee as we fade to commercial

****

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

__

Open on the control room, focused on Natalie and Dana

Dave: "We're back in 10."

Natalie: "So what are you going to do?"

Dana: "I'm going to talk to him after the show."

Natalie: "Really?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Dave: "In 3...2..."

We cut to the studio

Casey: "That's going to do it for us tonight."

Dan: "For Casey McCall, I'm Dan Rydell, and you've been watching Sports Night. We'll see ya tomorrow."

Casey: "Good night." 

We pull back to see the credits begin on a monitor

Dave: "And we're out."

Dan and Casey begin to unhook themselves

Dan: "Rebecca gave Jeremy a note..."

Casey: "Gave Jeremy a note?"

Dan: "To give to me."

Casey: "Oh."

They both walk out of the studio, continuing their conversation

Casey: "So, she gave you a note?"

Dan: "Yeah."

Casey: "And?"

They come into the newsroom

Dan: "Well, it wasn't good news."

Casey looks back at Dan, worried, as they walk into their office and Casey shuts the door.

Casey: "What's is it?"

Dan: "She's leaving Casey. She's leaving again."

Casey: "Seriously?"

Dan: "No Casey, this an elaborate scheme I'm making up so I have a reason to be depressed."

Casey sits down at his desk

Casey: "All right, I'm sorry, keep going."

Dan: "She's moving Casey, she's leaving tomorrow, she's moving to Minneapolis."

Casey: "What's in Minneapolis?"

Dan: "Does it matter? She's leaving Casey. It's over."

Casey: "What are you going to do?"

Dan sits down on the couch

Dan: "Nothing."

Casey: "Nothing?"

Dan: "That's right. There's nothing I can do Casey. She's going to Minneapolis, I'm not leaving the show, so there's not a damn thing I can do about it. It's not going to be a fun couple of months, but I'll move on."

Casey: "Well, you're taking this kind of well."

Dan: "Casey, I sat in her office for 4 hours earlier, alone, for no reason. I'm not taking this well."

Casey: "Okay, you're not taking it well, but you're putting up a good front." 

Dan: "Well, I'm trying."

Casey: "Is there anything I can do?"

Dan: "For me? No. For you?"

Casey: "Dan..."

Dan: "Casey, look at me. I tried Napoleon's plan, I showed up here all summer before we left for Sydney, I showed up here the last nine days since we returned and look what happened. She's gone. Once again, it's over for me, but you, well, you've still got a shot."

Casey: "Dan, I'm not..."

Dan: "Listen to me Casey, enough is enough. Stop playing games, go talk to her and settle this, one way or another."

Casey: "You think?"

__

Dan slowly nods as Casey stands up

Casey: "Okay, but I'm not sure about this."

Dan: "Just go to her Casey, go to her and be honest."

Casey: "Here I go."

Dan: "Good luck."

__

Casey walks out of the office as Dan opens the refrigerator and pulls out a beer

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

Open on Isaac's office, he's pouring himself a drink, when in walks Jeremy

Jeremy: "You wanted to see me sir?"

Isaac: "Yeah, shut the door and have a seat."

__

Jeremy shuts the door and then walks over and takes a seat in front of Isaac's desk as Isaac walks around the desk and sits down

Jeremy: "I'm not going to like this am I?"

Isaac: "Jeremy, I've got something I want to tell you."

Jeremy: "Okay..."

Isaac: "I'm retiring."

Jeremy: "What!?"

Isaac: "I'm retiring Jeremy, I'm retiring and I'm doing it at the end of December."

Jeremy: "You're kidding me."

Isaac: "No, I'm not."

Jeremy: "But, sir..."

Isaac: "Jeremy, I've done what I wanted to do. I've taken this show into second place..."

Jeremy: "But, we're in third place."

__

Isaac turns his computer screen around and points to it. Jeremy's eyes widen

Jeremy: "We're a second place show!"

Isaac: "That's right. We're a second place show."

__

Jeremy smiles, but it slowly fades away

Jeremy: "We're a second place show, but you're leaving."

Isaac: "That's right."

Jeremy: "Well sir, I'd rather be in third place and have you here."

Isaac: "Now Jeremy, listen to me, I'm not upset about this, I'm not being forced out. I'm going because I'm ready to go. I'm ready to go home, spend time with my wife, read some books, and just relax."

Jeremy: "Well, if it's what you want, I'm happy for you."

Isaac: "Thank you."

Jeremy: "Sir?"

Isaac: "Yeah?"

Jeremy: "Why are you telling me this?"

Isaac: "Well, Jeremy, usually I tell things to Dana, she tells them to Natalie, and Natalie tells you right?"

Jeremy: "Right."

Isaac: "And then?"

Jeremy: "Well, by the time it gets to me, it usually gets all twisted and then I spread around false information."

Isaac: "Exactly. Well, now, you've got the right information to spread around."

Jeremy: "Sir, don't you think you should tell them yourselves."

Isaac: "Yes. But, I'm tired and I'm going home. Plus, I really don't want to listen to everyone argue with me. I've made my decision and that's that."

Jeremy: "So, you want me to tell everyone?"

Isaac: "That's right."

__

Isaac stands up as Jeremy does the same.

Jeremy: "Okay sir, I'm going to miss you."

Isaac: "Jeremy."

Jeremy: "What?"

Isaac: "I'm not leaving for 2 and a half months."

Jeremy: "Right."

__

Jeremy shakes Isaac's hand

Jeremy: "I'll see you tomorrow."

Isaac: "Good night."

__

Jeremy walks out as we cut to a transitional exterior shot of New York

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

Open on the editing room. Dana is sitting on the couch, when the door opens and in walks Casey

Casey: "Dana, I need to talk to you."

__

Dana stands up

Dana: "I need to talk to you too."

Casey: "Well, you go first."

Dana: "You go..."

Casey: "Okay, well, about last week..."

Dana: "I know, it's okay, I'm not mad about that. Truth be told, I'm not really sure I was mad about it before."

Casey: "Really?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Casey: "So...what exactly..."

Dana: "I don't know Casey, something just doesn't feel right."

Casey: "I know what you mean."

Dana: "You do?"

Casey: "I don't know what it is Dana. I've been depressed, but to be honest, it's only because I thought I should be. Honestly, I don't know how I feel."

Dana: "That's exactly how I feel, Casey."

Casey: "So, that's that then?"

Dana: "Well, it looks that way."

Casey: "And what conclusion did we come to exactly?"

Dana: "Well, I'm not sure, but I think we can summarize it by saying that it's just not time."

Casey: "That sounds about right."

Dana: "So we're good then?"

Casey: "We're fine."

__

Dana hugs Casey when the door opens and in walks Jeremy, Natalie, and Dan; all looking disappointed. Dana breaks her embrace.

Dana: "What's wrong?"

Dan: "Dana, Isaac's retiring."

Casey: "What?"

Natalie: "Isaac's retiring at the end of December."

Dana: "How do you know?"

Jeremy: "He told me Dana, he told me earlier."

Dana: "Where is he now?"

Jeremy: "He went home."

__

Dana looks disappointed, she turns to Casey.

Dana: "Isaac's retiring?"

__

They all five stand there, Dana looks worried as the other four just exchange glances and we fade to black

--

"Sports Night" is the creation of Aaron Sorkin and the writer of this story has no affiliation to him, nor to Touchstone Television, ABC, Disney, or anyone else for that matter.


	3. The Night The Lights Went Out

****

Sports Night episode 3.3: "The Night The Lights Went Out" - Mythical Airdate: October 25, 2000  


__

Open on Dan and Casey's office. Dan and Jeremy are both sitting in chairs, Dan has a bowl of popcorn in hand and they are both looking at the television in the corner by the door.

Dan: "Can you believe this?"

Jeremy: "This sucks! I've been looking forward to this game all week."

__

Casey walks in

Casey: "What's the score?"

Dan: "The power's out in Chapel Hill, there is no score, the game hasn't even started yet."

Casey: "The game hasn't started yet?"

Jeremy: "Well, Casey, it's kinda hard to play in the dark."

Casey: "Really Jeremy? Thanks for the tip. So, is it the whole city or just the stadium?"

Dan: "Just the stadium."

Casey: "So, are they going to fix it anytime soon?"

Dan: "Why are you so worried about it? We're the ones that wanted to watch the game."

Casey: "What I'm saying is if the game hasn't started yet, it's not going to end on time, is it?"

Jeremy: "So?"

__

Casey shakes his head

Casey: "What's on after the game?"

Dan: "Our show. You know that."

Casey: "And..."

Dan: "Suddenly your point has materialized."

Jeremy: "Oh, Dana's going to be thrilled about this."

Casey: "Tell me about it. So, what's the deal, are they going to fix this problem? Because, if they don't restart the game, we don't have anything to worry about."

Dan: "They said they're working on it."

Jeremy: "Who's going to tell Dana?"

__

Casey and Dan look at each other and then slowly turn to Jeremy

Jeremy: "Oh no! No way!"

Casey: "You're a producer Jeremy, you have to handle these things. We're on-air talent, we've got a show to write."

Dan: "That's right!"

Jeremy: "And a fine job you seem to be doing."

Dan: "We're getting mentally prepared Jeremy, this isn't a quick process."

Jeremy: "Right."

Casey: "So...go tell Dana."

Jeremy: "I've got a better idea."

Casey: "Like what."

__

Jeremy heads out of the office

Jeremy: "Elliot!"

__

Dan and Casey both shake their heads

Casey: "Ah yes, passing the torch."

Dan: "A _real_ smart move."

Casey: "Hard to argue with that plan."

Dan: "Oh yeah, because we all know Elliot's not going to do the same thing."

Casey: "Elliot is very responsible, I'm sure he'll have no problem telling Dana."

Dan: "Right, so now that it's just the two of us..."

Casey: "Why do I get the feeling you're about to hound me about something?""

__

Dan rolls his chair over in front of Casey

Dan: "I've come up with a plan, a plan to get over Rebecca."

Casey: "Oh really? This should be good."

Dan: "Could you can the sarcasm for a minute?"

Casey: "Fine, what's the plan."

Dan: "I'm going to ignore women."

Casey: "Oh yeah, that's a great plan."

Dan: "Well, maybe ignore them isn't the right word. Let me go ahead and spread this out for you in a nutshell."

Casey: "Danny..."

Dan: "Works every time. Listen, I'm the type of guy who goes up to women, I approach women, I talk to them, am I wrong?"

Casey: "So far, I'd say you're 100 percent correct."

Dan: "Okay, well, I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm going to lay back and I'm not going to worry about such things any longer."

Casey: "Okay...keep going."

Dan: "That's it, that's the whole plan."

Casey: "That's it? Wow, Danny, you must have really had to think this one out."

Dan: "Casey, I'm not saying it's fool-proof, but hey, if I can keep my mind of women for awhile, I can keep my mind of Rebecca."

Casey: "Ya know what, as crazy as it sounds, you might be onto something."

Dan: "So you're with me on this?"

Casey: "With you all the way, my friend."

Dan: "Good."

__

Dan rolls back over to his desk as Casey begins typing on his computer. Dana then walks in.

Dana: "Hey Danny."

Dan: "Hey."

Dana: "Casey, Elliot said you had something you needed to tell me?"

__

Casey looks up and sighs as Dan chuckles and the show goes to commercial

****

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

__

Open on the conference room, Dana, Casey, Dan, Jeremy, Natalie, Kim, Will, Chris, and Dave are sitting around the table. Elliot is standing in the corner as are a couple of other unidentified staffers.

Dana: "All right, I just got off the phone with Sally in Chapel Hill and here's the situation. It's currently after ten PM and the lights are going to be back on in the stadium any minute. So, they're going to play the game. It should kickoff at 10:30, which means it's going to wrap close to 2 am. Now, as you already know, with Sally and her crew in Chapel Hill for College Football Tonight, we were going to be producing West Coast Update. However, we're going to run Sports Night after the game with our usual crew in the control room and Peter and Paul at the desk."

Dan: "Hang on, Peter and Paul at the desk? What about us?"

Dana: "Danny, the network is already flying them in from their assignment in Los Angeles. They don't want to pay to fly them in here and then not use them."

Casey: "So, instead they're not going to use _us_?"

Dana: "This isn't my call Casey, it's coming from the network."

Casey: "I thought we were the 'A' team."

Dana: "You are...just not tonight."

Dan: "So, let me get this straight, as of right now, we're done for the night."

Dana: "Basically, yes."

Casey: "So, we're free to go?"

Dana: "Yep."

__

Dan and Casey look at each other

Dan: "Okay, that works for us."

Casey: "Hey, when exactly is Isaac supposed to be getting in?"

Natalie: "He's supposed to be meeting with us right now Casey."

__

Casey looks around, fake confused look on his face

Natalie: "He's running late."

Dan: "Ya know, I still don't get it. He tells Jeremy he's retiring, instead of all of us, and then he takes a week off. It's almost like he's afraid to face us."

Jeremy: "Dan's got a point."

__

The door opens and in walks Isaac, in khaki pants, a Hawaiian print shirt, and a straw hat. Dan immediately begins laughing.

Casey: "What are you supposed to be?"

Isaac: "I just got back from Hawaii, Casey. I came straight from the airport to here. Danny, knock it off."

__

Dan's laughter subsides slowly

Dana: "So, I believe you have something to tell us?"

Isaac: "Oh yeah, my trip was incredible."

Dana: "Isaac!"

Isaac: "Now calm down..."

Dana: "Calm down? You're retiring and you couldn't even come to us in person and tell us? You go through Jeremy?"

__

Isaac smiles

Dana: "You think this is funny!?"

Isaac: "Oh yeah, I'm having a ball over here."

__

Dana stands up as the rest of the crew just looks on, silent

Dana: "Isaac!"

Isaac: "Now Dana, don't start. I told Jeremy because I knew I was leaving for the week and I wanted to have a little fun with you guys. After everything you've done to me over the years, it was time for me to get you back and it looks like it worked. Now, as for me retiring, yes I am. But, I didn't give Jeremy the whole story. I'm retiring as a full-time employee, I'm retiring as the Managing Editor of Sports Night, but I'm not going anywhere. When I told Calvin Trager I was retiring, he offered me a job as a special consultant to the network, specifically for this show, and I accepted. So, I'm not going to be here every day, but I'm going to be here a lot. You didn't honestly think you could get rid of me this easily did you?"

__

The whole crew smiles as Dana sits back down, surprised by this

Dana: "So, you're still going to be here?"

Isaac: "Not every day, but I'll be around."

Dana: "And you couldn't have told us this before?"

Isaac: "And ruin this moment!? I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Dan: "Well, sir, I must say that you certainly scored on this one." Isaac: "Tell me about it."

__

Isaac sits down as Dana smiles uncontrollably

Isaac: "So, what's going on in Chapel Hill?"

Dan: "Before you go into that, we're free to go right?"

Dana: "Yes, you are."

__

Dan turns to Casey

Dan: "Let's go down to Anthony's and catch the game."

Casey: "Right behind you."

__

They both get up and head out of the room

Isaac: "Don't they have to work tonight?"

Dana: "It's a long story."

Isaac: "Well, let's here it...after all, I'm not going anywhere."

__

Cut to a transitional exterior shot of New York

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

Open on the Sports Night newsroom, Jeremy is on the phone, and taking notes, as Natalie, Dana, Will, Chris, Dave, and Elliot can be seen in the background playing garbage can basketball. Isaac is sitting in a chair, watching the game behind them.

Jeremy: "And you're one hundred percent certain about this? (Pauses) Okay, well, thanks a lot Doug. (Pauses) Yeah, I'll talk to ya later."

__

Jeremy hangs up the phone and stands up.

Jeremy: "We've got something!"

__

The others stop playing and turn to him as Isaac mutes the television

Dana: "What are you talking about?"

Jeremy: "I just got off the phone with my source in the NFL front office and we've got a gambling ring involving 6 players from 4 different teams, including three Pro Bowl players."

Dana: "You're kidding me!"

Natalie: "Do we have names?"

Jeremy: "I've got them right here."

Dana: "Does anyone else know?"

Jeremy: "Not now, but it's just a matter of time."

Dana: "We've got to get this on the air. Elliot, how much time is left in the first half?"

Elliot: "11 minutes."

Isaac: "We can run it at halftime."

Dana: "You'll let us cut in."

Isaac: "Of course, this is a big story."

Dana: "Okay, Chris, Will, Dave, let's get this put together. Jeremy, I need copy. Kim, get the names from Jeremy and begin putting together some video."

__

Chris, Will, and Dave all head to the control room as Jeremy sits back down at his computer and begins conferring with Kim.

Natalie: "Dana?"

Dana: "What?"

Natalie: "We don't have any anchors."

__

Dana's eyes widen as this just hits her

Dana: "Well, when do Peter and Paul get in?"

Natalie: "12:45."

Dana: "That's too late. Elliot, call Casey's cell phone, get them back here."

Elliot: "I'm on it."

__

Dana turns to Natalie

Dana: "We've got to get this on the air."

__

Dana turns

Elliot: "It's ringing."

__

Isaac walks by Dan and Casey's office, in the background, and then stops and walks in. 

Elliot: "I'm not getting an answer."

Dana: "Why isn't he answering his phone!?"

__

Isaac walks out of the office holding a ringing cell phone

Isaac: "I think this might clear that up."

__

Dana sighs as she and Natalie both head into the conference room

Dana: "Now what are we going to do?"

Natalie: "Well, we can give to the College Football Tonight crew."

Dana: "I'm not giving this to Sally, Natalie."

Natalie: "Dana..."

Dana: "I mean it! This is our story, we got it, and we're running it. End of discussion."

Natalie: "Okay, fine. Didn't they say they were going to Anthony's?"

Dana: "That's right! Elliot!"

__

Dana heads back into the newsroom

Elliot: "What's up?"

Dana: "Call Anthony's, ask for Dan or Casey."

Elliot: "Right."

Dana: "We're going to get this."

__

Cut to Anthony's, Dan and Casey are sitting at the bar.

Dan: "Hey, what time do you have?"

Casey: "I've got 11:30."

Dan: "So, it's 11:30, we're both sitting here, nothing to do."

Casey: "Right..."

__

They both look at each other

Dan: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Casey: "Are you thinking Atlantic City?"

Dan: "Yes I am, my good friend!"

Casey: "Let's go!"

__

They both stand up and throw money on the bar and head out at a quick pace. Jack walks up and grabs the money and then the phone rings. He answers it.

Jack: "Anthony's. (Pause) Actually, you just missed them. (Pause) Yeah, I heard them say something about Atlantic City. (Pause) Yeah, no problem." 

__

Jack hangs up the phone as we cut back to Elliot, who is doing the same. Dana, Natalie, and Isaac are all waiting behind him.

Dana: "Well?"

Elliot: "They just left."

Dana: "Did he say where they were going?"

Elliot: "Atlantic City."

Dana: "Atlantic City!? (Turns to Natalie) Now what are we going to do?"

Natalie: "Well, you're going to have to either give it to Sally or wait until the show and risk being beaten to the punch."

Isaac: "Let's put Natalie on the air."

Natalie: "What!?"

Isaac: "You can do the report, it's already written, it's short, you can do it." 

__

Natalie turns to Dana

Dana: "Let's do it."

Natalie: "Seriously?"

Dana: "Do you have a better idea?"

Natalie: "Not really."

Dana: "Well then, go see wardrobe, get ready."

__

Kim walks in

Kim: "Two minutes to go in the half."

__

Dana turns to Natalie

Dana: "Make it quick."

__

Natalie walks off quickly as Dana turns to Isaac

Dana: "Is this going to work?"

Isaac: "We'll see."

__

Dana smiles and they both head towards the control room

Dana: "You know I'm going to have to get you back for that retirement stunt."

__

Isaac chuckles and puts his arm around Dana as the show goes to commercial

****

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

__

Show comes back and we see Natalie sitting at the anchor desk, looking nervous, Jeremy comes walking up.

Jeremy: "You're going to do fine."

Natalie: "I'm not so sure."

Jeremy: "I believe in you Natalie, everyone in that control room believes you can do this, you're going to do fine."

Natalie: "You really think so?"

Jeremy: "Absolutely."

Natalie: "Thanks, Jeremy."

__

Jeremy heads into the control room as Elliot comes walking by

Natalie: "Any words of encouragement Elliot?"

Elliot: "Don't screw up."

Natalie: "Thanks a lot."

Elliot: "No problem."

Dave (over intercom): "We're live in 10."

__

Natalie takes a deep breath

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

Cut to Dan and Casey's office, as the door swings open and in they walk.

Casey: "I know I left it in here."

Dan: "How could you forget your cell phone?"

Casey: "Do you realize that's like the 25th time you've asked me that in the last 10 minutes? Do you realize that?"

Dan: "Well, I want to go Casey. We're supposed to be on our way to Atlantic City right now and we're back at the office because someone can't remember a cell phone."

__

We see a CSC Breaking News graphic come up on the monitor as Dan and Casey begin digging around the office. Natalie begins the report, but we have no sound.

Dan: "I'm not seeing it."

Casey: "It's gotta be in here."

__

Dan turns and catches a glimpse of the monitor and his eyes widen. He begins tapping Casey repeatedly.

Dan: "Hey Casey...you might want to look at this."

Casey: "Did you find it?"

__

Casey turns around and sees the monitor

Casey: "What the hell?"

__

Dan and Casey both quickly leave their office and head through the newsroom and then into the control room 

Dan: "What's going on?"

__

Dana looks up, surprised

Dana: "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to Atlantic City."

Dan: "We are, Casey forgot his cell phone...wait, how did you know we were going to Atlantic City?"

Casey: "Who cares? What's happening here?"

Dana: "Hang on...(into microphone) Wrap it up Natalie."

__

Cut to the studio

Natalie: "We'll have more on this on our late edition of Sports Night. I'm Natalie Hurley, and this has been a CSC exclusive. We'll send you back to Mike Greenwey in Chapel Hill right after this."

__

Cut back to the control room

Dave: "And we're out."

Dana (into microphone): "Great job Natalie."

Casey: "Okay, can you explain what just happened here?"

Dana: "Jeremy got a call from his source in the NFL offices about a gambling ring, names and everything. We tried to get a hold of you, we called your cell phone, but, you left it here. We called Anthony's, but we just missed you. We had to get it on the air, so..."

Casey: "You had Natalie do it?"

Dana: "That's right."

__

Dan and Casey look at each other and then both head into the studio.

Dan: "Great job Natalie."

Natalie: "What are you guys doing here?"

Dan: "Casey forgot his cell phone."

Natalie: "Oh, so, you really thought it was good."

Casey: "Well, actually, we didn't even see most of it, but what we saw was good."

Natalie: "Good enough for me."

__

Jeremy comes out of the control room and hugs Natalie and then stands next to her, with his arm around her as Isaac comes walking up from his usual seat in the studio. He hands Casey his cell phone..

Casey: "Thank you. (turns to Natalie) Well, there ya go Natalie. You're first on-screen work. How do you feel?"

Natalie: "Honestly, I'm just glad it's over."

Isaac: "You did very well."

Natalie: "Thank you."

Jeremy: "Really, it was good."

Natalie: "Well, it never would have happened without your source."

Casey: "And ya know, none of this would have happened if the lights hadn't went out in Chapel Hill."

Dan: "Well, that's sports."

Casey: "Yes, indeed. Ya know, Dan and I were just about to head to Atlantic City, but we're here and you're all stuck here for the show. How about we play some cards here?"

Dan: "I'm all for it."

Isaac: "I can play a few hands."

Jeremy: "Well, last time this happened, I got a whole lot richer, so you know I'm in."

Natalie: "I'm out. I still owe Jeremy a couple thousand from last time."

__

They all laugh

Dan: "I'll go get the cards."

Casey: "Let's meet in the conference room in ten minutes."

__

Dan and Casey walk off to the left as Isaac heads into the control room where Dana and Kim are filling out papers and Dave, Chris, and Will are getting up from their chairs.

Isaac: "We're playing poker in the conference room in ten minutes. You guys coming?"

Dave: "I'm in."

Chris: "Yeah, I'll play a little."

Will: "Sure."

Kim: "I'll watch."

Dana: "We're playing poker?"

Isaac: "Don't say it."

Dave: "Really, for the love of god."

Dana: "Fine, but let me tell you something, you guys are no fun."

__

Dana walks out of the room as Isaac sighs.

Isaac: "I can't believe we avoided that one."

__

Dave laughs

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

Cut to the conference room. Jeremy, Casey, Dan, Dana, Isaac, Will, Chris, and Dave are all sitting in chairs, cards in hand as Elliot, Kim, and Natalie are standing in the background looking on.

Casey: "Ya know, this is almost better than Atlantic City."

Dan: "Almost."

Casey: "Right."

Jeremy: "Plus, if you were in Atlantic City, you probably wouldn't be in debt to me right now."

Casey: "Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

Isaac: "You know it's moments like this that make it clear that I may never be able to leave this place."

__

Dave gives Dana her card and she looks at it and smiles

Dana: "Shoe money tonight!"

__

They all groan

Isaac: "Ya know, on second thought..."

__

They all laugh and Dave continues to deal the cards as we pull back on the scene and then fade to black

--

"Sports Night" is the creation of Aaron Sorkin and the writer of this story has no affiliation to him, nor to Touchstone Television, ABC, Disney, or anyone else for that matter.


	4. Out With The Old

****

Sports Night episode 3.4: "Out With The Old" - Mythical Airdate: November 8, 2000  


__

Open on the Sports Night studio. Dan and Casey are sitting at the anchor desk. Casey is making notes on his script as Dan looks at him.

Natalie (over intercom): "2 minutes live."

Dan: "Don't you think it's a little strange?"

Casey: "Dan, we're been over this a million times."

Dan: "Well, Casey, here we sit, it's November 7th and we still haven't gotten an offer from CSC. Our contracts run out in less than a month."

Casey: "November 28th..."

Dan: "November 28th! That's right! Our contracts expire in 21 days."

Casey: "Three weeks."

Dan: "And yet, here we sit, without an offer."

Casey: "I'm not going to worry about it right now."

Dan: "How can you not?"

Casey: "We've got a show to do Danny, I'm trying to focus on that."

Dan: "Well, has it ever occurred to you that this might be one of our last shows?"

Casey: "All the more reason to focus."

__

Dan throws his arms up in frustration as we cut to the control room. All the usual crew is in their chairs, except Dana, who is not in the room.

Jeremy: "He just won't stop about this, will he?"

Natalie: "Well, do you blame him?"

Jeremy: "No, not really, but he's driving me crazy. So, I can only imagine how Casey feels right now."

__

Dana walks in

Dana: "Okay, let's do this guys, good show tonight."

Natalie: "Well, well, well, if it isn't the new Managing Editor."

Dana: "Will you stop with that? I'm the Executive Producer of this show and that's not changing..."

Jeremy: "Until the end of December."

Dana: "Right. So, Natalie, stop calling me that."

Natalie: "Fine, all I'm trying to do is give you a little credit for getting the job."

Dana: "Yeah, I'm sure your enthusiasm has nothing to do with the fact that my current job is up for grabs."

Natalie: "No, not at all."

__

Natalie smiles at Dana as we cut back to the studio, where Casey has a "help me" look on his face

Dan: "Listen Casey, let me present it to you like this."

Casey: "And this is going to be something I haven't heard before?"

Dan: "Right."

Casey: "Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

Dave (off camera): "15 seconds..."

Dan: "Dana's the new Managing Editor of Sports Night at the end of the year. So, therefore, there's going to be a new Executive Producer. So, why not get new anchors, why not get a fresh start? And that's not to mention the fact that this show has moved into second place and gained five-tenths of a point without us even here. We're back and now ratings have flattened. They're not going down, but they're not going up either. So, as you can see, I think I have ample reason to be worried."

Casey: "Is that all?"

Dan: "That's it. Worried now, aren't ya?"

Casey: "Not really."

__

Dan shakes his head and then straightens his script

Dan: "I find myself very frustrated with you."

Casey: "It's show time."

Dave (over intercom): "In 3...2..."

Casey: "Good evening, from New York City, I'm Casey McCall, alongside Dan Rydell. Those stories plus, we'll take you to South Bend, where the Irish shook up their backfield."

Dan: "We'll take you to Boston where the Bruins shook off their slump. And we'll take you to Toronto where the Raptors shook down the Pacers. All that coming up after this. You're watching Sports Night on CSC, so stick around."

Dave (over intercom): "We're out."

Kim (over intercom): "90 seconds back."

****

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

__

Open on Isaac sitting at his desk, doing paperwork, when in walks Sally Sasser.

Isaac: "Sally? What brings you here?"

Sally: "Isaac, I need to talk to you."

Isaac: "Okay, have a seat."

__

Sally sits down in front of the desk as Isaac puts his pen down

Isaac: "So, what's on your mind?"

Sally: "Well, I'm not sure if you heard, but I've been offered a position over at MSNBC."

Isaac: "I heard something."

Sally: "Well, I have been and I think I'm going to take it."

Isaac: "Okay..."

Sally: "But, I thought I'd come to you first because, well, if I'm going to get Sports Night, then I don't want to leave."

Isaac: "Now Sally..."

Sally: "I know, you can't promise me anything, but I need to know I'm the front-runner. If I lose the job in the process, then so be it, but I don't want to turn this opportunity down for Sports Night when I don't have a real chance for the job. Now, I know that you're partial to Natalie..."

Isaac: "That's not true."

Sally: "Yes, it is, and that's fine, but I need to know where the rest of the management team stands and I thought if anyone could find out for me, it's you. So, if you wouldn't mind..."

Isaac: "Okay, I tell you what, I'll make a couple of calls, and I'll see what I can find out."

Sally: "I have to give them an answer by next Friday."

Isaac: "You'll hear from me before the end of the day."

Sally: "That fast?"

Isaac: "I'll do my best."

Sally: "I really appreciate it. Thank you, Isaac."

Isaac: "You're welcome."

__

Sally gets up to leave 

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

Open on the editing room where we see Jeremy and Casey working on tape as Dan paces in the background

Dan: "And you haven't heard anything from your agent?"

__

Casey sighs

Casey: "For the last time, no, I haven't."

Dan: "Well, I find this to be very insulting at the very least. I mean, if they don't want us, then they should let us know."

Casey: "Danny, Calvin Trager is in Italy, he's been in Italy for 2 weeks and he's going to be in Italy until the first week in December. If we don't get an offer when he gets back, then, and only then, am I going to be insulted."

Dan: "The first week in December!? That's after our contracts run out!"

Jeremy: "How can you stand this?"

Dan: "I can't!"

Jeremy: "I was talking to Casey."

Dan: "Casey, the first week in December is after our contracts run out."

Casey: "_Seriously_?"

Dan: "Yes, Casey! Do you know what that means?"

Casey: "It means we'll go a week, maybe 10 days, without contracts, that's not unheard of. It's like a vacation."

Dan: "Except we're not getting paid."

Casey: "Well, true, but I think we can get by."

Dan: "So, you have absolutely no worries about this?"

Casey: "None whatsoever."

Dan: "I can't believe this...that's it, I'm done talking to you. I'm going to write my show."

__

Dan walks out, shutting the door behind him

Jeremy: "Thank god! For four days now, it's been non-stop."

Casey: "Tell me about it."

Jeremy: "How do you put up with it?"

Casey: "Well, Jeremy, we're been doing this to each other for a long time, I'm kind of used to it at this point. Plus, to be honest, I agree with him. I would be completely insulted if I hadn't gotten an offer."

__

Jeremy looks up, surprised

Jeremy: "Wait...you're saying you got an offer?"

Casey: "What?"

Jeremy: "You just said you'd be insulted if you hadn't gotten an offer."

__

Casey hits the desk, realizing he slipped up

Jeremy: "Casey?"

Casey: "They sent it to my agent before Calvin left for Italy, it's a good offer, it's a nice raise and more benefits."

Jeremy: "So, you've signed it?"

Casey: "No. And I'm not going to unless Dan gets an offer. We're a package deal and if CSC won't take us that way, somebody else will."

Jeremy: "You've got to tell him, Casey. If you don't, he's going to find out sooner or later and then what will happen?"

Casey: "I know, I know, but I'm hoping he'll calm down about this first."

Jeremy: "Well, that doesn't really seem like it's going to happen anytime soon, does it?"

Casey: "No, not really."

Jeremy: "So, you should tell him."

Casey: "Let's get back to work."

__

Jeremy punches something up on the editing machine

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

Open on Dana and Natalie sitting in Dana's office, Dana is at her desk, Natalie is on the couch.

Dana: "I can't believe she got an offer from MSNBC."

Natalie: "Who cares? Let her go, you don't like her anyway."

Dana: "I know, but..."

Natalie: "But what? If she goes to MSNBC then she won't be working here anymore and she won't be the new Executive Producer for our show, which means we won't have to work with her."

Dana: "And it makes you the front runner for this job."

Natalie: "I don't want to talk about that."

Dana: "Why not? Aren't you excited?"

Natalie: "Well, I was, but now, not so much."

Dana: "What?"

Natalie: "I've been listening to Dan for the last couple of days and the more I think about it, the more I realize he has a point. They haven't gotten offers Dana and that means that all signs point to Dan and Casey not being here anymore."

Dana: "Well, first off, I think you're worried about nothing and, secondly, if they do leave, you'd still be the Executive Producer."

Natalie: "Yeah, but it seems kind of selfish to get excited about this when they might not be here much longer. It's undeniable Dana, they haven't gotten offers."

Dana: "Dan hasn't gotten an offer."

Natalie: "What?"

Dana: "Dan hasn't gotten an offer. Casey got his contract last week."

Natalie: "And he signed it?"

Dana: "Well, no, but he they offered and he's not signing unless they sign Dan."

Natalie: "Does Dan know about this?"

Dana: "No, Casey doesn't want him to."

Natalie: "Wow..."

Dana: "I'm only telling you this to get you to stop worrying, so don't spread it around."

Natalie: "Of course..."

Dana: "So, as I was saying, Casey won't sign unless they sign Dan. They've made it clear they want Casey back, so it's just a matter of time before they make Dan an offer."

Natalie: "I guess you're right..."

__

A big smile comes over Natalie

Natalie: "...I'm going to be the Executive Producer of Sports Night."

Dana: "If Sally takes the job, you're a virtual lock."

Natalie: "Even if she doesn't Dana, I'm not going to lose this shot. I will be the next Executive Producer, that's all there is to it."

Dana: "Well, you've got my vote and I'm 99 percent sure you've got Isaac's, so you're off to a good start."

__

Natalie looks around

Natalie: "This office is going to need some work."

****

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

__

Open on Sally walking down a hallway when up walks Isaac

Isaac: "Can I talk to you?"

Sally: "Sure."

__

They head down a hallway and into Isaac's office.

Isaac: "I've talked to several people and I honestly can't get a straight answer."

Sally: "Nothing at all?"

Isaac: "Not a word, they all say they haven't decided yet. They've all told me you're a candidate, Natalie's a candidate, and there's a third."

Sally: "Who?"

Isaac: "It doesn't matter."

Sally: "Fine...so, what do you think I should do?"

Isaac: "In all honesty, if I were you, I'd take the offer. You're taking a big risk if you turn this down and then don't get Sports Night."

Sally: "I think you're right."

Isaac: "So, this is it?"

Sally: "It looks that way..."

Isaac: "Well, Sally, we've had our ups and downs, but it's been a pleasure working with you. You're a hell of a talent and I'm sure you'll do well."

Sally: "Thank you."

__

They shake hands and then Sally turns to leave as Casey walks in Isaac's office. They glance at each other and then Sally walks out as Casey sits down.

Casey: "What was that all about?"

Isaac: "Sally's taking the job."

Casey: "With MSNBC?"

Isaac: "Yep."

Casey: "Good for her. Listen, do you have a minute?"

Isaac: "Not really, but I don't think it matters."

Casey: "Dan's really upset about this contract situation Isaac."

Isaac: "Because you got an offer and he didn't?"

Casey: "Well, I haven't actually told him about that yet."

Isaac: "Why not?"

Casey: "You know how he's going to react Isaac. He's going to take it badly. You remember what happened with the Sport Report list."

Isaac: "You're still got to tell him. You owe him that."

Casey: "I know...why haven't they made him an offer, anyway?"

Isaac: "I don't know."

Casey: "Isaac?"

__

Isaac stands up and walks over to the door and shuts it as Casey stands up. Isaac walks over to the bar and begins fixing a drink.

Isaac: "This stays in this room."

Casey: "Of course."

Isaac: "All right. Calvin Trager wants to make a change. He wants to go with you and Bobbi Bernstein. He feels that having a female anchor was the key to September's ratings surge and he feels that it's the best move for the show, long-term."

Casey: "What!?"

Isaac: "That's what I know Casey."

Casey: "So, you're telling me that they're not going to make Dan an offer at all?"

Isaac: "It doesn't look that way. Now, I know you haven't signed the deal, I know that you think of yourself and Dan as a team, but you need to ask yourself if you're willing to go all the way with this because, to be completely honest, I think the only way you're going to be working with Dan is if it's somewhere else."

__

Casey looks shell-shocked by this and slowly sits down

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

Open on the Sports Night studio, Dan and Casey are sitting at the desk

Dan: "You've been awfully quiet all show. What is wrong with you?"

Casey: "After the show."

Dan: "If it's about the contracts, I've decided..."

Casey: "After the show."

Dan: "The show is over in like 30 seconds Casey."

Casey: "I know, we'll talk about it then."

Dan: "All right, fine."

Dave (over intercom): "In 3...2..."

Casey: "That's going to do it for us tonight."

Dan: "For Casey McCall, I'm Dan Rydell, and you've been watching Sports Night. We'll see you tomorrow."

Casey: "Good night." 

__

We pull back to see the credits begin on a monitor

Dave (over intercom): "And we're out."

Dana (over intercom): "Good show everyone."

__

Dan and Casey unhook themselves

Dan: "Okay, the show's over. What's up?"

Casey: "Come with me."

__

Casey heads out of the studio as Dan follows. They walk through the newsroom and into their office, Casey shuts the door as Dan sits down on the couch.

Dan: "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

Casey: "You're not."

Dan: "You got an offer didn't you?"

Casey: "Yes, I did."

Dan: "They sent it to you today?"

Casey: "I got it last week."

Dan: "Last week!? And you didn't tell me! You've let me walk around here like a damn..."

Casey: "I didn't sign the contract, Danny."

Dan: "Wait...you didn't sign it?"

Casey: "That's right."

Dan: "Why the hell not?"

Casey: "Danny..."

Dan: "Because they didn't give me an offer."

Casey: "Right."

Dan: "Casey I don't want your charity..."

Casey: "Danny, listen to me. 6 months ago we were this close to being done. You were going to Los Angeles, I was staying here."

Dan: "I was there Casey, I remember."

Casey: "Well, I'm not going to let that happen again. We're a team. If CSC doesn't keep you then they're not getting me and that's all there is to it. This isn't charity. This is just as much for me as it is for you."

Dan: "So, it's clear they want you right?"

Casey: "Yes."

Dan: "So, it's just a matter of time until they make us an offer."

Casey: " I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Dan: "What are you talking about?"

Casey: "This wasn't supposed to leave Isaac's office, but from what he's been told, Calvin Trager wants the show to be hosted by Bobbi Bernstein and me."

Dan: "Oh..."

Casey: "Danny, listen, I know you're upset about this."

Dan: "I'm not even sure if upset is the right word, Casey. I'm numb at this point."

Casey: "I feel the same way."

Dan: "So, what are we going to do?"

Casey: "Well, we like it here, I think we're both in agreement on that. So what if management doesn't want us..."

Dan: "Doesn't want me."

Casey: "If they don't want you, then they don't want me, end of story."

Dan: "Fine."

Casey: "So, if they don't want us, big deal. Dana, Isaac, Jeremy, Natalie, Kim, Elliot, the list goes on and on. They all want us here, so I say we wait it out. We're going to get other offers, but we can put them on hold. We'll wait until Calvin gets back from Italy and if he makes us an offer, we're going to take it. If he doesn't, we'll go somewhere else."

__

The office door opens and Dana pokes her head in.

Dana: "Guys, we're going down to Anthony's, you coming?"

__

They look at each other

Dan: "Absolutely."

__

Dana shuts the door, they stand up and grab their coats.

Dan: "Well, let's look at it this way, no matter what happens, we've got three more weeks here."

Casey: "Right."

Dan: "Let's make them count."

__

Casey smiles and nods and they walk out of the office as we fade to black

--

"Sports Night" is the creation of Aaron Sorkin and the writer of this story has no affiliation to him, nor to Touchstone Television, ABC, Disney, or anyone else for that matter.


	5. New Era

****

Sports Night episode 3.5: "A New Era" - Mythical Airdate: November 22, 2000

--

__

Open on Isaac, sitting in his office, looking over a newspaper. Dana then walks in, also with a newspaper in hand.

Dana: "Have you seen this!?"

Isaac: "I've got it right here."

Dana: "This is unbelievable! Did you know about this?"

Isaac: "No, I didn't."

Dana: "What kind of a way is this to run a network? You're the Managing Editor of Sports Night, I'm going to be in 6 weeks and we have to find out about this in the newspaper!?"

Isaac: "Now Dana…"

Dana (reading): "The hiring of new general manager, Robert Griffen, could be the beginning of a major shake-up for the Continental Sports Channel. The network's owner, Calvin Trager, has given Griffen full control over all network decisions, including programming and personnel, both on and off the air. In a major glimpse into Griffen want for change he has told several confidants that he feels popular Sports Night anchors, Dan Rydell and Casey McCall, are expendable. Griffen is said to be looking to begin a 'New Era' for CSC."

Isaac: "I know what the story says Dana."

Dana: "Who the hell is Robert Griffen and since when was Calvin Trager looking for a general manager?"

Isaac: "I told you, I didn't know anything about this. All I know is he's coming over from CNNSI."

Dana: "Does he have experience running a network?"

Isaac: "Not that I know of."

Dana: "Well that's just great, Isaac! What are we supposed…"

Isaac: "Dana, Calvin Trager wouldn't hire an idiot to run his network. I'm no more thrilled about this than you are, but before we panic, let's wait and see what this guy plans to do."

Dana: "What he plans to do!? He plans to get rid of Dan and Casey, that's what he plans to do!"

Isaac: "You don't know that."

Dana: "He said they're expendable Isaac, that means he feels the network doesn't need them."

Isaac: "I know what the word means Dana, but first of all, he was never actually quoted as saying that and secondly, that doesn't mean they're not going to be back. After all, Calvin only wanted to keep Casey and you weren't too worried then."

Dana: "Of course I wasn't worried then. Calvin wanted Casey, Casey wasn't coming back unless Dan came back, it was just a matter of time before he signed them both, but now, now he's put the decision in the hands of some guy we don't even know and he's saying Dan and Casey are expendable."

Isaac: "Don't worry about it."

Dana: "Don't worry about it!? Isaac…"

Isaac: "Dana, it's out of our hands. Now, I've been told that this Griffen guy is going to be getting into town tonight. He wants to meet with the two of us tomorrow about the future of this show. You can state your case then."

Dana: "But Isaac…"

Isaac: "Save it. Go do your show."

__

Dana sighs

Dana: "Fine."

__

Dana walks out as Isaac sits back in his chair, looking worried. 

Isaac: "Expendable..."

__

He shakes his head and then sighs audibly.

****

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

__

Open on Dan & Casey's office. Casey is sitting at a desk, reading a newspaper, when in walks Dan, holding several packets of papers. He drops them on the desk, his back to Casey, and then begins leafing through them.

Dan: "I can't believe this. We've gotten offers from everywhere. ESPN, Fox, CNNSI, MSG, I haven't even heard of some of these places! Honestly, some of these offers are above and beyond what I expected. I think we might have to take a look at some of them, especially the one from Bristol. We're talking about SportsCenter on 3 nights a week, event coverage, and our own radio show. I think I could really get into being on the radio."

__

Dan turns around, sees Casey looking at the newspaper.

Dan: "What's wrong with you?"

__

Casey looks up

Casey: "Do you know who Robert Griffen is?"

__

Dan sits down and picks up one of the packets and begins leafing through it.

Dan: "I've never heard of him. Why?"

Casey: "He's our new boss."

__

Dan looks up from the paper, surprised.

Dan: "What are you talking about?"

Casey: "He's the new general manager of CSC. Calvin Trager's turned the entire network over to this new guy and no one's even heard of him."

Dan: "Where's he from?"

Casey: "Jeremy said he's from CNNSI, but that's all he knew about him."

__

Dan thinks for a second, then smiles

Dan: "This is great!"

Casey: "Danny…"

Dan: "No, seriously Casey. We know what Calvin Trager wanted to do, as far as our futures are pertained, but this new guy, well, we've got no idea. We've got the opportunity to sell ourselves to him."

Casey: "He said we're expendable."

Dan: "What!? What are you talking about?"

Casey (reading): "In a major glimpse into Griffen want for change he has told several confidants that he feels popular Sports Night anchors, Dan Rydell and Casey McCall, are expendable."

__

Dan looks taken aback by this

Casey: "This story claims that Griffen believes that while we're popular, the show is bigger than the two of us and it might be more fiscally responsible for the future of this network to let us go."

Dan: "Let me see this."

__

Dan gets up and gets the paper from Casey, he quickly skims the article then throws it down on the desk.

Dan: "This is unbelievable!"

Casey: "Danny…"

Dan: "No, I'm serious. Ya know, it's one thing to feel this way and then to sit us down and tell us this. I can take that. I won't like it, but I can take it. However, to put this out there like this, it's not right."

Casey: "I know."

Dan: "So, what are we going to do?"

Casey: "Well, all I know to do is to start looking seriously at some of those offers."

__

Dan sits down on the couch, still looking shell-shocked.

Dan: "I thought we were good at this."

Casey: "We are good at this."

Dan: "Exactly."

__

They both just sit there.

Casey: "And yet were expendable."

Dan: "Right."

__

Dan shakes his head

Cut to a day time exterior shot of New York

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

Open on Natalie and Dana, in the conference room, looking over some paperwork.

Natalie: "I still don't understand how he can say something like this."

Dana: "Natalie…"

Natalie: "It's just a little frustrating, that's all...."

__

Jeremy walks in, newspaper in hand.

Natalie: "Hey."

Jeremy: "Hey. (pauses) Have you two seen this?"

Natalie: "The story in the _Times_? Yes, we have."

__

Jeremy sits down.

Jeremy: "Can you believe it?"

Dana: "Can we talk about something else? This is all I've heard all day long…"

__

Natalie looks at Dana, then turns back to Jeremy

Natalie: "So, do you know anything about this guy?"

Dana: "Natalie…"

Jeremy: "Of course I know things about this guy, I'm a fountain of knowledge."

__

Dana looks up, surprised

Dana: "You know something?"

Jeremy: "Sure."

__

They stare at him, waiting

Dana: "Well…"

Jeremy: "I know he's from CNNSI."

Natalie: "And…"

Jeremy: "Well, that's pretty much it."

Dana: "I thought you said you were a fountain of knowledge."

Jeremy: "Well, I'm not particularly solid in the Robert Griffen area."

__

Dana sighs, turns to Natalie, who shrugs

Dana: "Can we get to work?"

__

Isaac opens the door

Isaac: "Dana, can I talk to you?"

Dana: "Sure."

__

She gets up and follows Isaac into the hallway, towards his office

Isaac: "I just spoke to Robert Griffen."

Dana: "Really!?"

Isaac: "Yes, he wants to meet with Dan and Casey after the show tonight."

Dana: "Tonight?"

Isaac: "That's right."

Dana: "So, you're saying we're going to know tonight?"

Isaac: "Well, these things take time."

Dana: "Of course. (pauses) So, what do you think he's going to do?"

Isaac: "I have no idea."

Dana: "Well, that's promising."

Isaac: "I'll talk to you later."

__

They part ways.

****

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

__

Open on the Sports Night studio, Dan and Casey are at the desk, the usual hustle and bustle is surrounding them, but once again, they seem oblivious to it.

Kim (over intercom): "Two minutes to VTR."

Dan: "So, back to the radio show."

Casey: "No, not back to the radio show. We're about to a do a show here, can we focus?"

Dan: "You're right, let's focus."

Casey: "Thank you."

__

Dan straightens up his paperwork, taps the desk a couple of times, then looks around, finally gives up

Dan: "I think I'd do well on the radio."

__

Casey sighs, looks up from his paperwork

Casey: "Would you stop?"

Dan: "I'm just saying, I think I would do well on the radio."

Casey: "Well, you certainly have the face for it."

Dan: "Okay, now that was just wrong."

__

Cut to the control room, all the usual suspects are in their usual places

Natalie: "What is Dan talking about?"

Jeremy: "They got an offer from ESPN, it includes a daily radio show."

Natalie: "Ah."

Dana: "I really do wish he'd stop talking about it."

Natalie: "Why?"

Dana: "Natalie, Dan and Casey have jobs. They're the anchors of our show. I'd kinda like it to stay that way."

Jeremy: "But, that's not up to us."

__

The VTR intro is now rolling, we hear the music in the background

Dana: "I realize that, but I'd still like him to stop talking about it. Robert Griffen is going to meet with them after the show."

Jeremy: "After the show?"

Natalie: "Do they know this?"  
  
Dana: "No."

Natalie: "Are you going to tell them?"

Dana: "No."

Jeremy: "Why not?"

Dana: "They've got a show to do. (pauses) Now, I wish Dan would stop talking about the radio show."

Natalie (into microphone): "Dan, stop talking about the radio show."

Casey (on monitor): "Thank you!"

Dan (on monitor): "Natalie…"

Dave: "In 3…2…"

__

Cut back to the studio

Dan: "Good evening, from New York City. I'm Dan Rydell alongside Casey McCall. Those stories plus, we'll take you to Miami, where the Dolphins made a major change. We'll take you to Vancouver, where the Canucks made a major move."

Casey: "And we'll take you to Toronto, where the Raptors made a major mistake. All that comin' up after this. You're watching Sports Night on CSC, so stick around. "

Dave (over intercom): "We're out."

__

Dan leans over to Casey as we pull back to a monitor with the commercial break logo on it and then we cut to a night time exterior shot of New York.

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

Open on the Sports Night studio, Dan and Casey are at the desk, waiting to go back on the air

Dan: "I'm saying that of all the offers we've gotten, this is the best one. I mean, Casey, we'd have our own radio show."

Casey: "We have our own television show."

Dan: "Well, we'd have that too."

Casey: "Not really."

Dan: "We'd be part of a rotation, but we'd have our set nights, we're guaranteed to work together. I'm just saying we need to consider it."

Casey: "And I am."

Dan: "Really?"

Casey: "Danny…"

Dave (over intercom): "Back in 10."

__

They both adjust their earpieces

Dan: "So, you're really considering it?"

__

Casey just stares at Dan

Dave (over intercom): "In 3…2…"

Dan: "Thank you, Kelly Kirkpatrick in Miami."

Casey: "Well, that's going to do it for us tonight."

Dan: "For Casey McCall, I'm Dan Rydell, and you've been watching Sports Night. We'll see you tomorrow."

Casey: "Good night."

__

Cut to the control room

Dave: "Music."

Chris: "Go."

Dave: "Animation."

Will: "Go."

Dave: "And…we're out."

Dana: "Good show, everybody."

Natalie: "And now the fun really begins."

Jeremy: "The storm clouds are gathering."

__

They both turn to him

Dana: "What?"

Jeremy: "Forget about it."

Natalie: "I'm going to go see what happens!"

__

Natalie quickly gets up and starts to leave.

Dana: "You can't just spy on them!"

Natalie: "Whatever."

__

She leaves, Jeremy and Dana look at each other and then quickly get up and follow

****

(SCENE CHANGE)

__

Open on Dan and Casey walking through the newsroom

Dan: "Can I run this radio show by you one more time?"

Casey: "At this point, I don't think I can stop you."

Dan: "Okay, here I go…"

Casey: "Before you start let me just say this: I don't care!"

Dan: "So, listen…"

__

Casey sighs as he opens the door to his office

Dan: "All right…"

__

Dan stops dead in his tracks, as does Casey, they look at each other 

Casey: "Uh…can we help you?"

__

We pan around to see a man turning around in a chair, he has a briefcase in hand and looks to be in his late 40's to early 50's. His hair is slicked-back and gray with a few strands of black left.

Man: "Dan Rydell, Casey McCall, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Dan: "And you are?"

Man: "Oh, wow, where are my manners?"

__

He stands up, puts the briefcase down on the desk.

Man: "I'm Robert Griffen, the new General Manager of CSC."

__

He shakes hands with Dan and Casey as we cut to the newsroom, we see Natalie crouching behind her desk, then she pops her head up, looking towards Dan and Casey's office as Dana and Jeremy come walking up to her and then start laughing

Natalie: "Would you two keep it down!?"

Dana: "They can't hear us Natalie."

Jeremy: "And I doubt their checking for spies either, I think you can probably sit down and spy on them just as well."

Natalie: "You think?"

Jeremy: "Uh…yeah."

__

Natalie sits down in her chair as Jeremy and Dana exchange an amused glance as we cut back to Dan and Casey's office, both are still standing, arms folded, listening, as Robert Griffen paces back and forth.

Griffen: "Now, I know that article in the _Times_ probably upset you."

Dan: "What article?"

Griffen: "The article about CSC."

Dan: "Oh, there was an article about us in the _Times _today? Well, shoot, I must have missed it. Did you see it Casey?"

Casey: "Why no, Dan, I can't say that I did. (turns to Griffen) Tell you what, how about you tell us what it said?"

__

Cut back to the newsroom, Natalie is sitting at her desk, peering into Dan and Casey's office as Dana and Jeremy stand behind her.

Natalie: "What do you think is going on in there?"

Jeremy: "I don't know, but something tells me it's exponentially more interesting than what we're doing right now."

__

Cut back to the office

Griffen: "Anyway, what I'm basically trying to say is this: that article was a negotiating ploy. We knew if we put that out there that the offers to you two would come pouring in and, as a result, we'd be able to see what we were competing with."

Casey: "But, you're not competing with anyone. We've said all along that we _want_ to stay here."

Dan: "Yeah, but that feeling kinda fades a little everyday, if you get my drift."

Griffen: "Listen, I know you're upset and I also know you're tired. You just got off the air and I don't want to sit here and take up your time all night. I just wanted to come and give you these in person."

__

Griffen opens up his briefcase and pulls out two packets of paper, hands one to Casey, one to Dan, as we cut back to the newsroom, Jeremy and Dan are watching a monitor as Natalie's eyes-widen.

Natalie: "Hey, guys, do those look like contracts to you or I'm just out of my mind?"

__

Jeremy and Dana turn, then look at each other

Jeremy: "Well, those certainly look like contracts. (turns back to Natalie) But, that doesn't mean your not out of your mind."

Dana: "I don't believe it, he's keeping our show the way it should be!"

Jeremy: "We don't know that yet."

__

Cut back to the office, Dan and Casey are looking through the contracts, both looking semi-surprised.

Griffen: "Now, I'm going to be up front about this, we just can't match the offer you've gotten from Bristol, monetarily. We can't afford it, plain and simple. However, what we can offer you is what you have all around you, the network that you two helped build. You'll continue to be the flagship, the franchise, if you will, and you'll be working in an environment you know you enjoy. Now, I'm not expecting an answer tonight or even tomorrow, but I will need to know soon. Look them over and I'll get back with you two later. Thanks for your time."

__

Griffen shakes hands with both men and then grabs his briefcase and walks out, as both men flip through the contract.

Dan: "Are you seeing this Casey? This is nearly 15 percent lower than ESPN's offer."

Casey: "I'm seeing that, yes."

Dan: "So, what are we going to do?"

__

Casey looks up at Dan, unsure look on his face, as we see Dana, Natalie, and Jeremy walking towards their office and then we fade to black

--

"Sports Night" is the creation of Aaron Sorkin and the writer of this story has no affiliation to him, nor to Touchstone Television, ABC, Disney, or anyone else for that matter.


End file.
